1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to illumination devices and, particularly, to an LED (light-emitting diode) lamp having a good waterproof performance.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are well known solid state light sources, in which current flows in a forward direction through a junction of two different semiconductors. Electrons and cavities combine at the junction to generate light. LEDs provide advantages of resistance to shock and practically limitless lifetime under specific conditions. When deployed in a lamp, LEDs offer a cost-effective yet high quality alternative to incandescent and fluorescent fixtures.
When the LED lamp is used outdoors for illumination, dust and moisture may enter the LED lamp, causing current leakage or short circuit, or contamination of the LEDs.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the described limitations.